


The missing leader

by Alicewritesstuff, Stolen_Star



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, From Star not Alice, Heavy Angst, I'm so sorry, Insane Wilbur Soot, Leader Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil tries to be a good dad, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ram Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sadistic Dream, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Therapist Ranboo, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot are Siblings, Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewritesstuff/pseuds/Alicewritesstuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Star/pseuds/Stolen_Star
Summary: Wilbur woke up in a dark room.No windows whatsoever, barely any light in the room.There were chains around his ankles and wrists making him unable to move. “Where...?” Wilbur said to himself.Just then, light, a figure emerged, a man in a green hoodie and a mask with a smiley face on it preventing anyone from seeing his face.Dream.Or Dream kidnaps Wilbur before the war
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 50
Kudos: 107





	1. The calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> They are going to war, everyone agrees that Wilbur should be the one to lead them to independence. 
> 
> What will they do when he goes missing?

Wilbur took a deep breath. He was preparing everyone in a country that he called L’manburg for war against Dream and a few others who opposed the idea of its independence. The nation was comprised of Fundy, Eret, Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur. But soon, it would seem that a war would be the least of their worries. The brunette smiled as he looked up. His smile immediately dropped as he looked up and saw the man in green, right outside of the walls. He nodded going up to the masked man. “Hello Dream, I’m guessing you’re here to talk about L’manburg’s independence, correct?” Dream nodded “yes I have, L’manburg’s not getting independence.” Wilbur looked at him confused “the war hasn’t started yet, what do you mean?” Dream smirked behind his mask “you’ll see.” Wilbur watched as the dirty blonde walk away. He was slightly freaked out. But it was whatever, they were going to win L’manburg’s independence. No matter what. The leader spent the rest of the day talking to Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy about the upcoming war, how to prepare, and so on. Wilbur was in his office at about two in the morning preparing extra to make sure he won this war. He then heard a loud bang, three times. He would have ignored it if it didn’t happen multiple times. He carefully exits his office, slowly making his way outside. The bang happened again, this time behind him. He swiftly turns around and then, darkness.


	2. Eret and the mystery of Wilbur Soot

The next day, Eret was the first to wake up. They were always early to rise so it was around 6 to 7 AM when they walked out of the shared bedroom. They fully expected Wilbur to already be awake given how he would cook breakfast for everyone with help from the sunglasses-wearing person once they woke up, so imagine their confusion when the glasses-wearing man wasn't there. They shrugged and decided that they'll cook it by themselves. 

What concerned them more what that Wilbur still wasn't awake by the time the food was finished. They went to his room and knocked before saying "hey Will, it's 7:30. I know you probably had a rough night given what Dream said but we need to get ready." Although they agreed to betray the country, they still cared for the members like family and wanted everyone to have a chance at victory. No answer came from the other side of the door, worrying the brunette, they tried the doorknob and it was unlocked to their surprise. They took a breath and walked in, seeing no sign of the leader, only scattered papers that he kept moving from his room to his office. That's when Eret got a sinking feeling in their stomach before leaving the room, closing the door behind them, and writing a note and left it on the kitchen counter before leaving to see a certain man in green. 

' _Good morning you three, Will's currently out and I have to go do something so Fundy's in charge until I get back. Food's already done. Please don't give your nephew a hard time you two, be back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Eret_ '

Eret eventually found Dream after a few minutes of walking. "Oh Eret, what a nice surprise. What brings you to see me today? I thought our deal was already set in place." This made the other mad but they set that aside before pulling him into Tommy's old house. Once inside, they went off "What the hell Dream?!" This surprised the masked man but it was hidden. "What do you mean Eret?" "Don't play dumb with me, you did something to Wilbur!" The brunette yelled, pausing for a bit to breathe before continuing "You swore that you wouldn't lay a finger on any of them until I took them to the final control room, then you went and did something to Wilbur!" There was a pause as Eret's breathing was only heard in the small space. The other started to take off their sunglasses as the man dressed in green spoke "Eret, you have-." He was cut off as blindingly white eyes looked at him, piercing into his soul. "The deal is off Dream." "You can't be serious Eret, c'mon-" "No Dream, I'm serious, you fucked up and now the deal is off. Make one of your friends king for all I care, just leave me out of your little deal." They turned to leave but not before giving the dirty blonde a side look and saying "I'm leading this revolution now. Get prepared Dream because my boys aren't going to go down that easy." And with that, the former traitor left, leaving the stunned man in green in the house.

When Eret got back to L'manburg, he was immediately bombarded by questions. "Where the hell were you?" "Do you know where Wilbur went?" "Did you go see someone?" "Calm down you three," Eret stated while gently pushing them away. They took a small breath before saying "I can't answer your questions but I can say that I'm leading the revolution now." This surprised the 3 younger revolutionaries as Fundy asked "I thought Dad was leading the revolution. Did something happen to him?" Eret paused, they weren't sure how to respond. They couldn't tell them about talking to Dream about Wilbur going missing so they went with the alternative, context clues. "Well, Will usually wakes up before me but I thought nothing of it at the time. So after I finished cooking, I went to go wake him up and he was gone. I didn't want you guys to worry so I said he went out and I went looking for him, I couldn't find him so I decided to lead the revolution." They explained as they soon glared at Dream who was now on the wall. They sighed before putting their sunglasses back on, they had a revolution to plan. They had one last thought before walking away ' _Don't worry Will, we'll win independence and then find you. I promise._ ' They then entered Wilbur's office, ready to win the revolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to hell - Angst lord Star


	3. Wave a white flag and no one gets hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tries to negotiate with Eret and after they don’t surrender, he goes to pay a little visit to his ‘secret’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: manipulation, mentions of people you love forgetting you and possible mental abuse. 
> 
> Chapter written by Alice

Eret looked at the other with worry and determination. The man in sunglasses knew the other had something to do with the disappearance of the brunette. “Dream, we don’t have to do this. Please if you know where he is we just want him back.” Eret said Dream chuckles slightly “I’m not going to give you independence you know, it’s time to surrender.” The masked man said to the leader.

“We won’t surrender until we find him.” They said, “where is he?”

“How should I know?” Dream said with a small shrug. “If you don’t surrender I’ll be forced to hurt you.” The man adjusts his mask a little as he finished speaking. “This is your last chance, give up.”

Eret shook his head yelling no as he did so.

Dream nodded “then I guess we’re doing this, white flags or you are dead.” Said Dream.

Dream then walked away quickly getting back to an abandoned house in the middle of the forest.

He shut the door behind him making his way down to a basement-like area of the house, the door to the basement was covered by two stone blocks, preventing anyone from finding his little ‘secret’.

He slowly opened the door revealing a brunette in a white tee, jeans, red beanie, brown boots, fingerless gloves, and a brown trench coat. That man was of course Wilbur Soot.

“Hello Wilbur, I brought you some food for being good and not trying to escape again.”

Wilbur frowned at him “I don’t want your carrot Dream. Let me go.” The man said

Dream chuckles and steps closer “I can’t do that, open your mouth and eat the carrot, you're probably low on hunger.”

Will begrudgingly obliged letting Dream fed him the carrot. His hunger bar went up a tiny bit, not enough to last him the night without sleep. “Can I have another one? I’m gonna die Dream.” “I thought you didn’t want my help.” The tied-up male said he took it back and in return got another carrot.

“You know Fundy forgot about you, and Tommy and Tubbo seem much happier when you’re not around.” The green man said

“You’re lying to me, stop it,” Wilbur said angry increasing as he finished his sentence.

“I’m not, you know Eret planned to betray L’manburg.”

The brunette's eyes widened “he did...?”

Dream nodded “I’m the only one that’s here for you Wilbur. Fundy forgot about you, Eret betrayed you, and Tommy and Tubbo hate you.”

Wilbur sighs softly “they aren’t looking for me...”

Dream smirks “they choose L’manburg over you let’s face it, I’m the only one who cares about you.”

With that Dream then heard noises outside. He left the tethered man there and shut the door sealing it up with two stone blocks just as he left it. He couldn’t risk anyone finding Wilbur of course.

This meant that the brunette could not go outside of his confinement, not have him die for obvious reasons and he could not let the man have resources for fear of the man escaping.

He had a plan, and he was going to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This story’s gonna get dark really fast, sorry not sorry!- angst royalty Alice


	4. The beginning of destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Alice and Star
> 
> TW: mentions of starvation and mental abuse.
> 
> You have been warned.

Tommy and Tubbo were currently running. They were in a war for the independence of L’manburg, they came across an abandoned house in the center of the woods. 

“Woah! Should we go inside?” Tubbo asked, Tommy shook his head no “Tubbo, I think this is Dream's house. Let’s burn it to the ground.” He said 

Tubbo smiles widely and nods at the idea of arson to a belonging of Dream’s. 

Tommy smiles as he grabs his flint and steel from his inventory. Quickly setting fire to the wood around the house then rushing away, afraid Dream would find them. 

Wilbur quickly saw the fire as it burned the blocks around the house. He panicked “TOMMY, TUBBO” he yelled to no avail “are they ignoring me..?” He questioned himself.

“Who’s ignoring you?” 

The brunette’s head shot up as his eyes widened hearing the voice of the man of the hour, Dream. 

“Nobody! Nobody’s ignoring me, I’ve just been here, alone.” The currently starving to death man said 

“Will, if you don’t tell me who burnt down my house and who’s ignoring you, you will not get any food.” The man in the hoodie said to the man currently in chains.

Will felt a tear go down his cheek. He didn’t want to tell the man in front of him who did it. They were his brothers, he loved them. 

“I’m gonna count to three, one...” 

Wilbur was forced to look at Dream as he counted. Dream pulled his chin up to look at him, he didn’t dare look away. “Two...” “It was Tommy and Tubbo!” Wilbur yelled scared. He was so close to starving. 

Dream smirks behind his mask. “Good, now” the man in green then pulled out a key from his inventory. He unlocked the other wrists, but only his wrists. 

The man in the coat looked up at him. Dream dropped some cooked beef for the former commander. “Eat while I rebuild, don’t try anything.” Wilbur gave a hopeless nod. 

Dream rebuilt the small damage to the decaying house with spare wood blocks he had in his inventory.

After the brunette was done eating Dream proceeded to grab his wrists and rechained him to the wall.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Eret was having trouble fighting the dream team. The entire country of L'manburg was getting low on supplies and Dream's side still has plenty of theirs. They had iron armor but that was close to breaking. "Everyone, fall back to L'manburg!" They yelled before running back towards the country with the other three revolutionaries in tow. 

They made it inside the black stone walls as Eret quickly jumped into the water, looking for the entrance they covered up not long after Wilbur went missing. They eventually found the entrance and called "Over here!" The other 3 made their way through the water and followed Eret through the hole, which was covered back up after they all went through. 

"Eret, where are we going?" Tubbo asked as the older held a torch to light the hallway. "A room I built before Will went missing, I think it's time to use it." They said as they got to the final control room. They entered the room and looked in the chests and found potions, there were multiple ranging from poison to healing, all of which were splash potions.

"Grab as many as you can carry, if we lose these then we need to think of a new plan." The sunglasses-wearing man said and they grabbed many healing potions and a few poison. "Everyone ready?" Eret asked and the others nodded. The revolutionaries walked back towards the exit and swimming up after the block was broken. They got to land as Fundy threw a potion of strength on the ground, the potions would only last 3 minutes since it's a very basic potion. 

The group then used invisibility also, to try to get a sneak attack in. They carefully walked around, looking for the dream team so they can hit them with a surprise attack. It took them so long that both potions wore off before they could even find them. They eventually gave up and went back to L'manburg only for the dream team to be there, waiting. "Well well well, looks like the revolutionaries finally decided to show up again." Dream said. That clearly pissed Tommy off to no end but Eret put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, a sign to not say anything. "What do you want Dream?" Eret asked with a clear bite in their words. "The war is still happening and we both want to end it." The masked man said before moving to the side, revealing a single block of TNT. "If you don't surrender right now, I'll light this TNT and then you can say goodbye to your little country." The brunette's eyes widened, although unseen through their glasses. "You're bluffing…" The masked man just tilted his head, the permanent smile not helping at all. "Let us discuss first." The revolutionaries then formed a circle to talk.

"I don't think he's bluffing but I'll leave the decision up to you three. Should we surrender or not?" Eret had taken off their sunglasses to speak with them, they wanted to be serious about this. That's when Fundy shook his head "no, we fought too hard to give up now. We deserve our independence!" Tommy then nodded "I agree, we will continue to fight for L'manburg. Even if that green bastard isn't bluffing." Tubbo then nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled." They unhuddled as Eret turned around to look at the opposing side "We aren't backing down Dream." "Then say bye-bye to L'manburg." The green hooded man said as he shot a fire arrow at the explosive. They heard a loud boom followed by even more, the country was laced with TNT. They stood there, stunned at the scene before Tommy started to yell. "What the fuck you green hooded bitch? You just went and exploded our fuckin' country because we wanted independence!" "I'm a man of my word Tommy." ' _That's even the least of it yet Tommy._ '

Eret was too stunned to even try to calm the younger down. "You and Tubbo burned down my house, why would I show any mercy?" Tommy froze before he spoke as Tubbo asked "How do you know that?" "I have my ways." The blonde then started to go off again as Tubbo thought about what Dream said. "Y'know what, how about we fight? I win, we get independence and if you win… I'll give you mellohi." "And L'manburg won't be independent." Dream added at the end. Tommy sucked in his breath and held out his hand "deal." That's when the older brunette came back, not stunned at the site anymore. "Eret, we're going to win independence. I'll shoot that masked bastard and win us independence." He smiled as he said that. Eret took a breath "Alright, let's go to the prime path."

The group walked to the path, both Tommy and Dream grabbing a bow in the process. Everyone stood beside the space in the path as Eret threw the splash potion of poison, leaving them on half a heart. "When I say fire, you will shoot at each other. Let's start, ten paces." The two stood back to back "1… 2…" They start walking. "3… 4…" Bows in their hands. "5… 6…" Arrows loaded into the bows. "7… 8…" Bows pulled back, ready to fire. "9… 10 paces. Fire!" They both turned around and let go, both shots missing. They started to reload when Tommy jumped into the water to buy time. He soon resurfaced but was shot by Dream immediately. There were cheers as Tommy respawned, feeling his first canon life gone. 

The teen made his way back over to the prime path as an ender chest now sat in the middle of the path. Tommy opened it and took out mellohi and handed it over to Dream. The other turned to leave before the blonde said "Dream, wait." The masked man stopped and turned "hm?" "Let's make a deal, both my discs for L'manburg's independence." This surprised everyone in the surrounding area. Eret walked up to him and asked "Are you sure about this?" To which the younger nodded. The decision was up to Dream as he thought and said "okay, independence for your discs." Tommy went back into the chest and took out cat and handed it to the green hooded man. "Pleasure doing business with you. You can have your independence." And with that, he left with George, Sapnap, and Punz trailing behind. 

The revolutionaries then walked back to the destroyed L'manburg, they had a lot of rebuilding to do. "We won," Eret said quietly. Although it cost the discs, they were independent. "Wilbur would be proud of you Tommy." The brunette told the teen. "I would hope so." The four of them grabbed blocks and got to work. Little did they know of the hell that was waiting for them.


	5. The future of independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may have won the war, but will Erert and Tommy win this election?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Alice 
> 
> Tw: shock collar, manipulation, mental abuse 
> 
> Please read with caution

They had done it.

They had won independence for L’manburg.

Now what? Well for starters they definitely had to rebuild, even though they had started they still had a long way to go until it was done.

Even so, they were going to get it done. Sure it would take them a little while but at least L’manburg was free. But they still had another issue on their hands.

Where was Wilbur Soot?

Nobody had a clue where he had gone. He had been missing, for a war no less. Where was he? Everyone wondered where he had gone.

Well everyone except a certain masked figure.

He once again destroyed the blocks hiding the door, opening said door slowly. It revealed none other than of course

Wilbur soot.

“Hello again Wilbur, I’m back from the war I have news for you.” The man in green said. He pulled out a picture from his inventory bringing it close to the other man's face.

“This is L’manburg, it may have independence but Eret blew it up.” He said

Will’s eyes widened as the words came out of the masked man. “You can’t be serious there’s no wa-“ “but there is, because he did.” Dream said, “I was there, I care about you Wilbur, they don’t.” Dream said

The brunette said nothing in return instead just giving a look of sadness in return.

The dirty blonde smiled at this behind his mask. He wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. This was only the beginning. Of course telling him things wouldn’t be enough, he needed to be trained in the other man’s eyes.

“I have something for you Wilbur.” The man in green said reaching into his pocket as he did so, he quickly got what he was looking for, he pulled out a shock collar. How did he get this? It’s Dream of course he got it.

He swiftly put the collar around the imprisoned man’s neck. “If you lie to me you get one shock,” the masked man said “if you try to escape you get two,” he said turning on the collar “and if you call out for help when you hear someone outside, you get three. Do I make myself clear?”

The former commander felt his breath hitch. He promptly nodded at the other. The blonde immediately felt his smile rise. “Good now, are you hungry?”

Dream asked earning a small nod “what’s that? You’ve got to use your words.” Wilbur sighs “yes, I’m hungry.” He simply said which got him some cooked Mutton.

“I have to leave now, I’ll be back later possibly with another gift.” The musician nodded at him “oh and I can tell when you’re lying, so don’t try it okay?” Dream said as he left the man alone again.

The man in the mask headed back to L’manburg. They had stated that they were going to host an election, for the president of L’manburg. The green hooded man laughed at the idea, it was by far the best thing he could use against Will if Eret won.

Though, the blonde still had a fair share of problems to deal with this one was the best thing he had heard all day. It made him forget all his problems, it was a nice break. Though the “traitor” started to speak again making Dream come back to reality. He offered anyone to run against him and Tommy, which was by far the worst mistake they could’ve made in hindsight.

“Anyone is free to run against us if they do desire.” Tommy nodded as Eret finished the sentence.

That was when Dream was about to leave however, he stayed. Why? Well because he wanted to see if anyone would run against them. Of course, he also wanted to pay a visit to Wilbur but he had already fed him not too long ago, there was really no reason to visit him this time.

Just then, Quackity came into view. “I’ll run against you, losers.” He said, “I’ll run against you as well.” Fundy said, the two then formed a team called SWAG 2020 together to run against the blonde and the man in sunglasses.

Then something unexpected happened,

Someone named Jschlatt came online. As he stepped into L’manburg he was kicked without any warning given. “What the hell?!” Quackity yelled

“I don’t know him, I’m allowed to kick him if I so desire.” The blonde said

“Please unban him! He’s me and Fundy’s endorsement.”

To hearing this Dream sighs “fine, but only tomorrow and tell him not to go through my things.”

With that, he walked away ready to go visit a few people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought you had a break? No no no, speedrun- angst royalty Alice


	6. Loss of sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Star and Alice
> 
> TW: mental abuse, manipulation, carving, blood. 
> 
> You have been warned!

Dream was a fair amount of blocks away from the podium when he ran into George and Sapnap who looked to be just coming back from a mining trip. He noticed the dust marks on their clothing and guessed that a creeper explosion probably happened during the trip. "Hey George, hey Sapnap!" The masked man said in a happy voice, although happy for a different reason than what they think. "Oh hey Dream, what's up?" Sapnap said, cutting off George who was talking about how well the trip went. "Oh nothing, just heard that L'manburg is having an election and both parties are currently looking for endorsements." 

This surprised both of the males and took the colorblind man's interest. "What exactly is an endorsement?" The brunette asked, curiosity clearly in his voice. "George you can't be serious." The black-haired male said, trying not to laugh. "You just tell people to vote for the party you're representing." The green hooded man explained getting a nod from his friend before he walked away, saying something about endorsing one of the parties. The bandana-wearing man started to laugh before saying "there's no way he's going to be awake for the election." "Maybe but let's give him the benefit of doubt." They then exchanged goodbye's, Dream going into the forest to talk to a certain _person_.

The hooded man carefully maneuvered his way through the forest, back to the abandoned house that held his little secret. Removing the blocks leading to his basement, he came face to face with the beanie-wearing brunette. 

“Hello again Wilbur, have you been enjoying your little gift?” Dream said getting closer to the other. He was able to see the other much better now. The masked man set a music block down next to the man for something he had planned later. 

Wilbur’s eyes were cloudy, dusty if you will. He had bags under his eyes, he seemed very tired, understandable considering he hasn’t slept for a few days. Will sighed looking at the man in front of him. 

“This can go two different ways, either you answer the question and get a reward or I shock you.” 

The brunette’s eyes widened as the words came out of the other. “I do like it, it’s a nice shock collar.” The man said out of fear of getting shocked. The green man chuckles slightly pulling a key out of his pocket. Slowly he unlocked the restraints one by one and freed the man. 

The once tied-up man fell to the floor with a loud thud and noise of pain. 

He slowly got up ignoring the pain he felt to move. The first thing he did was stretch, which felt amazing after being chained up for so long. 

“How do you feel?” Dream asked “horrible thanks for asking.” The dirty blonde chuckles once again “well I could imagine, let me give you something.” Dream grins behind his mask as he pulls out an iron sword “be good and you can stay out of those chains for a while.” 

The brunette hesitantly nodded. It felt so good to be out of those chains, whatever Dream was going to do couldn’t be that bad... _right_? 

That’s what he thought until the other then started to carve a smiley face into his hand. Will winced in pain but did not scream, he didn’t want to go back into those chains. Dream cleaned it properly and then wrapped it, covering the scar.

“I hope you like my second gift.” The man in the hoodie said. He then walked out of the basement, replacing the blocks and going back to the main smp lands. He had to get ready for an interesting day tomorrow.

Meanwhile, a certain ram hybrid smiled outside of the server. He had a plan for tomorrow and it had to go perfectly. 

In a different place in the smp, Eret and Tommy were getting ready for the election tomorrow. They waited on a reply from the person they asked to be their endorsement while Eret had a feeling deep down that something was off, he couldn't tell what it was but he knew it had to do with the election. "Hey Tommy…" They started. "Yeah?" The blonde asked in return. "Do you have a bad feeling about tomorrow? Like, something's just going to happen but you can't tell what it is?" There was silence before "yeah, a bit." A bit more before the blonde spoke again "that could just be nervousness, this is a big deal after all." The man in sunglasses sighed as he saw the reply from their endorsement. "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us." They ruffled Tommy's hair, much to the teens annoyance, as they went to their room. ' _We'll make this country a better place Will, I promise._ ' If only Eret knew how hard it would be to keep that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we made a discord server! Feel free to join and vibe with us! - Angst lord Star
> 
> https://discord.gg/3FeSUQsHEf


	7. The loss of independence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Schlatt

The day had come. The day of the election was here.

With Wilbur still missing, Eret had no choice but to run for president to keep the nation under control ol with Tommy as their running mate, they were ready for the election.

Eret sighed as they stepped up to the podium, Tommy by their side as Quackity and Fundy approached from the other side. "May the best candidate win." The brunette said to the black-haired man, holding out their hand as the other took it and shook it.

They turned to face everyone and nodded. The person in sunglasses then went on with their speech about their plans for L’manburg and its independence, Eret spoke about everything they had planned for the future of the country.

“Thank you everyone, I will now introduce my endorsement, Vikkstar!” The brunette said as they then played a video that their endorsement had prepared.

Next was Fundy and Quackity with their endorsements. “We have George and Schlatt,” Quackity said Fundy right beside him. A few moments pass and George doesn’t show up, in fact, no one knows where he is. “Where is George?” Eret asked, “he should be here!” Quackity whispered back, just then a missing man in green showed up.

“You're looking for George aren’t you?” Dream said ignoring the glare he got from Tommy, “yeah, you know where he is?” Fundy asked and was tempted to ask where his father went as well. “Yeah, he’s sleeping” The masked man simply replied chuckling as he did so.

“That mother-“ Quackity whispered, “Jschlatt you’re up!” The black-haired man said, pushing the ram hybrid up to the podium.

The black-haired endorsement sighed as he got pushed up to the podium, wishing he had a cigarette. He looked towards the citizens of L’manburg, wishing that he hadn’t agreed to do this. But then again, he did have a plan.

He began his speech as normal, nothing out of the usual for an endorsement. Then his speech got a bit... off. Maybe it was the fact that he was a bit drunk, or the fact that he was literally betraying Quackity and Fundy, wait what?

“I’ll be my own president!” He said getting a smirk out of the green hooded man listening amongst the crowd. “Schlatt2020 is happening! Vote me or die!” He said, “what the fuck?” Quackity whispered “Schaltt what the hell are you doing? You’re supposed to be our endorsement!” The Fox hybrid yelled, “shut it you fatherless fuck!” The ram hybrid yelled back, Fundy’s ears flattened against his head in response to the words.

And so that was it, it was left to the public to choose who they wanted to be the president. The next day Fundy met with Tommy while Eret went out. The blonde didn’t know exactly where he was going but he figured it was important but he was still pissed that They didn’t tell him.

What was so important that the brunette didn’t tell Tommy about was that he was looking for his brother. The person wearing sunglasses didn’t tell him because they didn’t want Tommy coming with him. Just in case he did find him, what was he to do? If the teen was there what was he going to do?

They shook their head ignoring the thoughts. “What’s wrong Eret? You seemed troubled.” The sunglasses person heard, they turned around to see a green hoodie-wearing man staring at him, the mask covering his face. The brunette looked at the man “what do you want?” They said to Dream.

“Just walking through the area, you seem distressed, what’s wrong?” The blonde said voice calm “nothing of your concern, stay out of my business.” “This is about Wilbur isn’t it?” Their eyes widened “I’ll take that as a yes, you’re looking for him?”

“Of course I am, Tommy needs a brother, Fundy needs a father and L’manburg needs-“ “L’manburg doesn’t need shit from him and you know it, it’s about to have a president.” Eret suddenly lost the ability to speak. He didn’t know how to respond. How was he supposed to respond?

“Good luck by the way, let’s hope you find him soon.” He said to the other as the green man walked away.

Eret decided that his encounter with Dream had left him with so, too, many questions that he headed back to L’manburg. They were immediately met with a sight of a distressed Tommy. “What’s wrong?” They asked the blonde to which the teen responded “I may or may not have had a talk with Fundy that made him give all his and Quackity’s votes to Schlatt.” He said, “you what?!” Eret said shocked more surprised than anything

They both rushed into L’manburg, the new president stood on the podium, Schlatt.

The ram hybrid looked down at them with a smirk. “Thank you, thank you everyone! It’s good to be the new president of this wonderful country!” He said “my first order as president is to revoke! The citizenship of The Eret! And Tommyinnit! Tubbo get them out of the country.”

“T-Tubbo?” Tommy said, “I’m sorry Tommy but I’m going to need you to leave.” Tubbo said

With that, they got ran out of the country. L’manburg was no longer theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, like holy shit thank you for everything we hope you continue to read and enjoy! :)- Angst royalty Alice


	8. The days before disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Schlatt
> 
> You have been warned

Tommy and Eret stopped running once they were both a fair bit away from the country and they were sure they lost the people that were chasing them. "What the fuck…" Tommy mumbled after a bit, trying to process what had just happened. Eret was nearby, one of the lenses on their sunglasses shattered from falling on the ground and being stepped on while running. The older was understandably distressed by the situation, they were exiled from L'manburg with nothing but what the two had in their inventory. "We need to make shelter first. We can come up with a plan after, possibly look for Will." They said, the second part a suggestion more than anything. "Yeah… sounds good." The younger replied before helping the older get materials.

Tubbo was not excited about his current situation to say the least. Being told to run his own brother out of L'manburg along with the person that tried their best to help the other 3 members of the country the best they could, becoming the right-hand man of the clearly drunk ram hybrid that told him to run them out of the country, and both him and Tommy not at all in the position to be apart from each other at the moment. It wasn't ideal in the slightest. The brunette was scared of the new president and rightfully so, he brushed it off as he got some time alone and took out his communicator and messaged Eret ' ** _Sorry if you two feel like I'm betraying you, I'm trying to spy on Schlatt. I'll do my best to give out any information I have._** ' He didn't have time to waste, walking around to find the first person he needed to talk to, his nephew Fundy. He eventually found the hybrid and called "Fundy!" His ears perked up as he turned around "oh hey Tubs, what's up?" The younger paused at the nickname before continuing "I just wanted to ask you somethings, is that alright?" "Uh… Sure." The older replied. "If it makes you uncomfortable, just ask me to stop." 

Tubbo took a breath and asked, "What do you think of Schlatt?" Fundy tensed before looking around and quickly taking the other to a less open space. The older took a breath and started "honestly, I don't like him all that much. I only gave him our votes because it was obvious that Tommy was only going to use me and Quackity for votes." "So, it was an act of spite?" His ears flattened against his head a bit and nodded. "I was just so pissed off that it just happened without me realizing before it was too late." The brunette nodded before continuing "Just one more question, what did you think when Schlatt exiled Tommy and Eret?" The fox hybrid looked away "I… I didn't expect him to do that. Eret was our caregiver after Dad went missing so I feel bad about that but I know that they can handle themself, I'm more worried about Tommy." Tubbo tensed a bit at that, grabbing at the red fabric tied around his wrist and hidden under his suit so Schlatt wouldn't take it from him. "He's the youngest out of all of us so I'm worried, I know Eret's there but it's the fact that isn't good for his mental health." "Yeah… I'm going to go now Fundy, bye." They waved goodbye to each other as the hybrid looked outside at the flag-waving like nothing had changed, he looked away after a bit, trying to push a thought to the back of his mind.

It wasn't long before Tubbo came across the next person he wanted to see, Quackity. He called out to the beanie-wearing male who turned around and saw the younger. "Oh, Tubbo mi amiguito! What's up?" He had a small smile at the nickname as Quackity called both him and Tommy that. "I just wanted to ask some questions but we need to go to a different room for them." The black-haired male nodded before leading the brunette to a smaller room. "Ask away." "What do you think of Schlatt?" A small frown. "Tub-" "I'm just curious, I'm never going to tell Schlatt what you said. Promise." A small breath as Quackity said "I don't know honestly. He's barely spoken at all since he's got into office that maldita perra." He grumbled the last part of the sentence. "What did you think when Schlatt exiled Eret and Tommy?" There was a pause before "It was fucked up and even more fucked up that he made you do it. ¡Ustedes dos son adolescentes, no deberían tener que pasar por esto!" The 19-year old yelled. Him and the two teens were relatively close in age so he was understandably pissed off. "Sorry, it's just fucked up. Eret's like a parental figure to you guys, right?" Tubbo shook his head "No, more of an older sibling if anything." There was a nod before the older said "I'm going to take a walk, I'll see you later Tubbo." "Bye big Q!" The two went their separate ways as the black-haired male took a step outside of the white house.

Quackity wasn't in the best state of mind at the moment, one of his friends being exiled along with the older sibling figure for the two teens. He was incredibly worried for them since teenagers should not be in their current situations. He just took a breath before running into someone and falling to the ground. "puta madre." He mumbled before hearing someone ask "I'm sorry, you okay?" The person had their hand out which the other took "Yeah, I'm good. Don't apologize, I was the one that wasn't looking." That's when Quackity got a good look at the person in front of him. They had black hair with a white bandana with a white shirt that had a flame on it, they also had black eyes. "My name's Sapnap, I'm here with Dream because he had matters to discuss with Schlatt but I was told to wait outside so now I'm wandering around. Nice to meet ya!" He held out his hand to shake as the beanie-wearing man took it "Quackity, I just was wandering around because I had nothing better to do. I forgot Schlatt had a meeting today." They started walking around, eventually leaving L'manburg in favor of walking in a more open space. "So, it's common for George to fall asleep during important events?" "Yep, he once fell asleep before a manhunt we had scheduled. Had to cancel it last minute." The bandana-wearing man said before barely missing bumping into a brunette walking out of the forest. The brunette had light brown eyes to accompany their hair and a multicolor hoodie with a swirl on the front. He also seemed to have a watch in his pocket along with goggles on his head. "Oh sorry. Didn't expect anyone to be here." He told the two before continuing "The name's Karl Jacobs but just call me Karl." He had a small smile as the other two introduced themselves. "So Sapnap and Quackity, nice names." The three then started walking together, becoming a common thing for them to do as time went on. 

A few weeks had now passed, Technoblade joined the server to help Pogtopia (named by Tommy) get L'manburg back. He was in the forest, collecting wood for weapons and tools as he came across a certain person in a green hood. "Oh hey Techno, long time no see." He said. "Hello Dream, what do you want?" The pig hybrid asked while moving his hair out of the way so he could see the tree. "Awe, can't someone just catch up with an old friend without being suspicious." Techno raised an eyebrow, stopping for a second. "We both know that's bullshit Dream, I can tell you're still mad at me for breaking your mask in the battle royale." He pointed out. " _Anyway_ , I want to show you something and you can't tell anyone else." "Ooh suspicious, but why can't I tell anyone else?" "Because if you do, I'll ban you from the server and I know an anarchist like you would hate that." The masked bastard had a point there, anarchy was one of the reasons he joined. It also seemed suspicious to him that his friend's youngest son messaged him to help so he needed to see what happened. "Fine…" the hybrid eventually mumbled before following the other into the forest. 

Tubbo had been busy the last few weeks, Schlatt had asked him to plan a festival for L'manburg or Manburg he should say as Schlatt renamed it. The decorations were hard considering the budget for the event, he should not be planning this alone. He put his head on his desk, accidentally falling asleep. Leaving a certain notebook out for all to see.

Schlatt was walking around the white house, it was 2 in the morning and he was just not tired. The ram hybrid soon noticed the light on in Tubbo's room and opened the door to see the 16 year old asleep at his desk. The older just sighed before walking over to see that he was working on the festival. The dark haired brunette was about to leave until something caught his eye, a notebook just left in the open, and Schlatt being curious, he opened it. What he read was something he never imagined, pages upon pages of nothing but what Schlatt planned for the country. The hybrid was furious of course, not expecting a spy for the people he exiled. He growled under his breath as he put the book back and left the room, now putting together a plan of his own for the traitor decorating the festival. Let's just say, now he's decorating his own execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation!  
> Mi amiguito = my little friend  
> Maldita perra = little bitch  
> ¡Ustedes dos son adolescentes, no deberían tener que pasar por esto! = You two are teenagers, you shouldn't have to go through this!  
> Puta madre = son of a bitch
> 
> Feel free to still join the server: https://discord.gg/R4AYDSAu
> 
> \- Angst lord Star


	9. Burning flags and the festival of red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Alice and Star
> 
> TW: Schlatt, death, fire
> 
> You have been warned

The day was here, the day of the red festival. 

They had spent days preparing this festival, Tubbo doing most of the decorating. Due to Schlatt either being out or drunk he couldn’t do it, leaving the brunette to do it. 

At last, all the preparation was complete. The festival could begin. 

Everyone was attending even a certain masked man who had a secret waiting for everyone. 

Tommy and Eret were not looking forward to today, the festival was one of the most important events that Tubbo told them about and the only person that could go was Techno. "I have armor Tommy. I know how to handle myself, trust me. I'm as old as your brother and I've been on adventures with your dad." The pig hybrid reassured the teen, his hair in a braid as he rummaged through this enderchest, looking for his rocket launcher. "I know, I know. I can't help but worry, Schlatt threw me and Eret out of L'manburg and he's powerful according to Tubbo." The teen replied, his outfit was switched out to his red and white shirt with pants, boots, and his green scarf tied around his wrist. "Tommy. I can handle myself, that ram hybrid had nothing on me. Also, you know that I never die, I'll be fine." It was rare for the hybrid to smile but he quite liked the teen, although he was loud. ' ** _Technosoft, E, Technoprotect, I have a bad feeling, Stay safe, You should be good now_** ' The voices spoke a bit. They were pretty calm since he was with Eret and Tommy, mostly telling him to protect the younger and to stay safe himself. 

Techno started towards the exit as Eret called from the bottom of the ravine "stay safe, we'll be watching from the hill over Manburg!" "Got it!" The hybrid called back before the door was heard closing upstairs. The older took a breath before heading out of the forest towards the country, he needed to get info for his side and possibly get Tubbo out in the process.

Tubbo was silently listening to what Schlatt was saying during his speech, saying the occasional "thank you Schlatt." whenever appropriate in the situation. He also couldn't help but notice both Techno and Dream in the audience during the speech. "So without further ado, I think I'll put big man Tubbo. My right-hand man, my protege, up on the mic and let him spit some bars." This surprised the younger as Fundy said "let's give it up for Tubbo!" and started clapping as he quietly said "okay…". Everyone started to cheer as he continued to himself "Okay, yeah. Yeah." "Talk about how awesome I am." "I will, I will" The talking continued for a bit longer, with the brunette saying "Technoblade, I'm gonna have to ask you to be quiet." at one point. He noticed Tommy watching from afar before starting. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I'm too short to reach the microphone so I can't reach it quite like Schlatt. Um… a wise man once told me that L'manburg was like lettuce. There's so many layers of tasty and healthy goodness and once you wash all the caterpillars and worms off the surface, it's a pretty good goddamn meal." He paused as everyone agreed and Quackity gave a small thumbs up. "Go on mi amiguito, you're doing a good job." 

Tubbo smiled a bit at the nickname again before continuing "Schlatt has successfully washed all the insects off our great nation, and with that, he allowed all the tastiness and goodness to shine through." "Yeah, yeah those…" The ram hybrid started but didn't finish. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to look around at what we built today. Look at each other, all of this thanks to democracy and the leadership of Jschlatt." He didn't believe it but he had to play along as the crowd clapped again. "And isn't that what this festival is about? Democracy. Our people have been beaten down by royals and dictators for so long that we are finally free." Another squabble broke out between Quackity, Schlatt, and Technoblade as Tubbo tried to calm it down. Eventually, he did and he continued "Free to elect who we want, free to live how we want, and most importantly free to go where we want without the confine of those huge black walls. And with that in mind, I would like to thank everyone for coming to this wonderful event!" He finished as Schlatt started to laugh, it was a very sinister laugh that sent chills down his spine. "What's wrong Schlatt?" He asked in all curiosity.

"No, I was just thinking about it, Tubbo. We like to have _fun_." Tubbo didn't like that tone. "Yeah, we like to have fun… what's up Schlatt?" "You got anything else in the speech?" "Uh, no. I'm ready to let the festival begin." "You done with the speech?" "Uh, yeah. I'm done." There's no way he knew… _right_? "Alright." The ram stood up and walked over to Quackity "Here, take some of this." The 19-year-old took it with confusion before saying "okay…" "I'll just…" He started to build around Tubbo with what looked to be concrete. "Schlatt? What're you-?" He started as Technoblade quietly asked "huh?" "Schlatt?" He asked again as the pig hybrid silently stood up once he realized what was happening. "Schlatt, what the hell are you doing?" The beanie-wearing man asked after a bit. "What're you doing?" That was Niki, she was barely heard. "Schlatt…?" There was a rising panic in the teen's voice as he was getting no answer. "Tubbo, I'll cut to the fucking chase," Schlatt says as he finishes the box. Techno was on his way to the podium as the voices screamed ' ** _Protect him, Technoprotect, protect the child, protect the little one_** ' 

"It really sucks to say this in front of all these people." There was a smug smile on the ram's face. "I can't get out…" The blue-eyed brunette mumbled. "Tubbo, I know what you've been up to." The president said as he took out a leather book that had Tubbo's handwriting on the front. "You've been conspiring with the tyrants we kicked out of this server! The ones we kicked out of this great country!" The words were drowned out for a bit as the 16-year-old began to panic before he heard "-and treason isn't exactly a respectable thing around here. You keep walking off during important events and I can see with my own two fucking eyes what you've been doing!" A small silence followed as the teen visibly cowered in the others gaze. "Let me tell you something, nothing good happens to traitors Tubbo. Hey Techno, I can see you on your way up here. Would you mind helping me send a message?" 

Techno looked confused but continued on his way as the voices said ' ** _Traitor?, Stay calm Tech, protect the minors, this can't be good_** ' "Tubbo, as a traitor to the state, I feel like it's only right to punish you as such. Techno, if you would be so kind." He noticed the younger look at the hill where Eret and Tommy were. "What're you asking Schlatt?" He was skeptical until it was said "You need to kill him. Right now on this fucking stage! And make it hurt!" Schlatt's voice rose quickly. ' ** _Stay calm Tech, We don't do well under pressure, blood?_** ' The warrior was conflicted as the pressure started to get to him. The ram continued to yell as the stress started to get more intense. "I-I'm loadin' it up." he stuttered as he put a firework in his crossbow. "Techno…?" The teen asked. "I'm sorry Tubbo…" the regret was obvious in his voice as he aimed it. "I'll make it as colorful and painless as possible…" That's when a few fireworks went off in a separate direction.

Tommy and Eret were surprised by the firework in a separate direction. The blonde noticed Dream leave as the fireworks went off. "That's suspicious…" Tommy mumbled as he looked towards the direction of the fireworks going off and saw someone he never thought he would see again. 

"Wilbur?" Tubbo questioned at the sight of his older brother. "Oh, what a _lovely_ surprise we have here." He started, his voice laced with sarcasm that can be heard from a mile away. "Seeing so many people here to witness the execution of a traitor, it just makes my heart bleed with joy." The older brunette's aura wasn't as friendly it usually was, it had a more menacing and dark tone to it. "Hello Tubbo, it's good to see you're doing well. How have you been since I've been gone?" His eyes grew a darker red that could be seen as he walked closer. "Did you have fun fighting alongside a traitor in a war?" Step "Did you have fun burning down Dream's house?" Step "Was it fun to play revolutionary with Tommy?" Step "Did you have fun…" Step "when you never looked for me?" It felt like a hammer slamming down on a nail when that was said. "Wil-" "Save your excuses." The older said, pulling out a crossbow with an arrow in it. "I just came here to do two things and it's time to get rid of the first." He pointed it at the teen. There were tears coming out of the younger's blue eyes, clearly terrified as the other only smiled wider "bye-bye _Tubitch_."

' **Tubbo was slain by Wilbur Soot using crossbow** ' 

"What the… who the fuck are you?!" Schlatt yelled to the brunette who just looked back with a side stare "That's none of your business, is it now _Mr.President_ " It slipped off his tongue like poison. The older paused before saying "it seems I must be going now, bye." He turned to leave as Techno said "oh no you don't." and shot his firework as the voices screamed ' _ **blood for the blood god, why did Wilbur kill his own brother?, Blood is the only suitable payback for hurting Tubbo**_ '

' **Wilbur soot went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [rocket launcher] by Technoblade** '

' **Jschlatt went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [rocket launcher] by Technoblade** '

' **Quackity went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [rocket launcher] by Technoblade** '

Wilbur respawned just as planned, next to the flag. He smiled as he got four shocks, he wasn’t doing things quickly enough. He smiled wickedly as flint and steel out of his inventory. 

Without hesitation, he set the flag on fire “ _Well I heard there was a special place-_ “

“Dad?”

Wilbur turns around quickly getting angry to see a fox hybrid with a flint and steel out as well. “Ah, I see I beat you to you’re objective.” The brunette says happily, he knew he would get Dream’s attention this way. He had done what he asked of him, his god was going to love this. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, who are you?” 

Fundy felt his ears flatten against his head. After months without his father and he... doesn’t know who he is? He burned the flag to the country that was his. He didn’t know what to do. 

Fundy ran back to the festival. What else was he supposed to do? He needed to figure shit out, fast. 

  
With that his job was complete. He smiled at his achievements. He then got shocked 

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

Wilbur nods as starts walking back to Dream, his deity, his perfect _god_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation is in the last chapter - angst lord Star


	10. Wasting your time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, two chapters in one day since this one was pre-written? More likely than you think.
> 
> TW: mentions of character death, the shock collar.
> 
> You have been warned
> 
> Chapter title taken from Jubilee line by Wilbur Soot

His task was complete, he did it. 

He did what Dream had asked him to do, he killed his brother. 

He grinned as he walked away from the festival. He had no remorse, he didn’t even remember that Tubbo was his brother. 

The brunette laughs sadistically to himself. He had no one besides Dream in his mind, his father was dead, he had no lovers or siblings, and no one that cared about him. 

Dream cared about him in his mind, he gave him gifts and food. 

Dream could never do anything wrong. He was his god.

Tommy was following from a distance, trying to make sure he wasn't being followed before coming out of hiding some ways into the forest.

"Wilbur!" Tommy yelled at his brother. It was only then that he could get a good grasp on what his brother looked like but he shook that off, they needed to talk. 

The older turned to look at the younger, his eyes red with having a green tint to them. "Tommy." He said bluntly. They were silent before the blonde decided to say something

_Wasting your time_

"What are you doing with him of all people?" Tommy asked as he played with the green fabric tied around his wrist, something he usually has tied around his neck as a scarf. "What do you mean?" His face was blank when asking, actually not knowing what the younger meant. "You're wasting your time with him!" Silence " _You're wasting mine._ "

_I hate to see you leaving_

Wilbur started to leave.

_A fate worse than dying_

Tommy ran up to Wilbur and grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving.

_Your nation gave me trauma_

"Please don't leave me again. " The younger one said quietly.

_So that's why I'm fucking leaving_

"Why shouldn't I? You sided with a fucking traitor for what?! To become president?! Is that it?!" Wilbur yelled, trying to pull his hand away. "What do you mean?"

_And Eret was a traitor_

"What do I mean?" A small laugh "What do I mean?!" Now a yell. "Eret betrayed L'manburg! How would someone forget that someone betrayed an entire country?!" "Eret never betrayed L'manburg…" Tommy replied but the other didn't hear.

_And Dream hurt my feelings_

"You know that Dream took one of my lives right?" A side look "You probably deserved it Tommy" "huh?" 

_Shout at the wall_

"What do you mean I probably deserved it? What the hell does that mean Wilbur?!" 

_'Cause the walls don't fucking love you_

"It means that you probably deserved it Tommy, you and Tubbo never cared about me. I called for you two when Dream's house was burning down and you ignored me, I could've died!" Wilbur yelled back at the younger

_Shout at the wall_

"We didn't hear you Will, me and Tubbo would've helped you if we knew you were there!" A small pause "please come back to us, we love and miss you…"

_'Cause the walls don't fucking love you_

"Stop spouting out your ass. You ran in an election with a traitor, Tubbo was a traitor too. He deserved that canon death." The older's eyes were a little darker red, cloudy if you will.

_There's a reason that there's walls around L'manburg_

The two just looked at each other before Tommy said quietly "You said it was me, you, and Tubbo against the world after Dad left, you said the same with L'manburg. That's why you had Eret build the walls, to protect us." 

_There's a reason that Eret was a traitor_

"And he betrayed my trust, you all did. You never went looking for me. You all never cared about me, let’s face it.” 

_There's a reason that there's walls around L'manburg_

"You promised to protect us, that's why you joined the server. You were more of a father than our actual one."

_There's a reason that Eret was a traitor_

"And that protection led to weakness and my love earned me a knife in the back. You're weak Tommy, the walls made you weak. The only reason you earned your independence was because of those worthless discs." Darker red again.

Wilbur snatched his hand away and just looked down at the teen. " _There's a reason that there's walls around L'manburg._ " He said. The brunette just smiled and replied, " _There's a reason they fell._ "

The older started to walk away as Tommy said "Wilby wa-" "You have no right to call me that." He stopped to look at his younger brother one more time and said "Just because I'm a villain doesn't mean you're a saint yourself Tommy. We're done speaking." And with that, Wilbur walked away, leaving the teen by himself in the forest.

Tommy eventually got up to go back to pogtopia. As he walked, he realized things that he could only process just then. ' _What did he have around his neck?_ ' he questioned. "There was also something under his glove…" The teen mumbled, looking at his own hand.

Wilbur continued to walk back to his and Dream's base, a few thoughts running through his head. ' _why did he imply that me, him, and Tubbo are related? Did Dream lie to me…?_ ' The brunette questioned himself. His head got all staticy before shaking the thoughts out ' _No, Dream wouldn't lie to me. He's the only one that cared about me on this goddamn server, no one else does._ ' He left those thoughts behind him, only smiling as he once again thought back to his accomplishment earlier that day. Dream was going to be so proud of him but he was snapped out of those as the collar went off again.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

Each shock was longer and hurt more than the ones from just after burning the flag. He walked back faster because of that, not wanting them to get too bad.

When Tommy got back to the ravine that he, Techno, and Eret currently called home, he noticed a certain person there. "Tubbo!" He yelled and ran up to the other and wrapped him in a hug which was almost immediately returned "hey big man…" It was muffled a bit as the blonde realized the other was shaking. "You okay Tubs?" The slightly younger asked the older as he pulled back to look him in the eyes. "No… not really." Small silence before the brunette continued "Wilbur promised to never hurt us Tommy, he promised safety when he made L'manburg." A few tears escaped from the older as he was pulled into a hug again. "He promised to never hurt us…" was repeated. In the background, Eret and Techno were talking but it went unheard as one thought repeated through Tommy's mind ' _Dream really fucked up this time._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first instance of what me and Alice like to call a lyric chapter. This just one of the few we have planned for this story.
> 
> If you want a general idea of how the different lyrics sound I made voice note right here: https://voca.ro/1o6NVdTLT4xM
> 
> \- Angst lord Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of this angst filled story! I hope you enjoyed- angst royalty


End file.
